wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWEWEDNESDAY NIGHT SLAUGHTERHOUSE EPISODE 6
Intro Lose Yourself plays as the opening music plays, then Money Mountain comes out Mountain: I HAVE BEEN CHEATED OUT OF MY TITLE Eric Bischoff comes out Eric: Well, you lost, and although you get your title rematch Mountain: I WANT IT TONIGHT Eric: Well, I was going to give it to you, but now... IT WILL BE FOR THE FIRST EVER SLAUGHTERHOUSE TAG TITLES Mountain: BUT WHAT ABOUT Eric: You will see tonight... but for now, GET OUT OF MY RING Mountain leaves Match 1 The Dudley Boys come out, and are followed by Sam American and Her0, visiting from Nitrix Dvon hits a suplex on Sam, and then hits him multiple times. Bubba Ray hits a piledriver on Her0. Her0 then hits an arm drag on Bubba Ray, and then spears Dvon Sam gets up and does a famousser, but it gets countered into a 3 d then, Her0 goes for another spear, but it gets countered into a 3d two Dudleys go for a double pin on their opponents 1...2.....3.... WE HAVE YOUR WINNERS AND THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS... THE DUDLEY BOYZ Backstage Cody Rhodes and Dolph Ziggler are seen with their tag team titles. Rhodes: I cant wait until we can appear on the show... Ziggler: Yeah, I wonder what bischoff has planned for us... Sting appears Sting: Hello there Kevin Nash and Hulk Hogan from UNW appear Rick Wild appears Wild: Trust me, you have a show in for you tonight Rhodes: You arent even a Slaughterhouse Wrestler and you three arent even in the company Sting: Oh I am now, I am the newest HWE superstar Rhodes: Well we have to go Ziggler: Yes Promo/ Match 2 Ziggler and Rhodes come out Rhodes: We the tag team champions are here on this pathetic show for some, unknown reason... Sting and Eric Bischoff come out Eric: As the GM, I invited you to this show for a TITLE MATCH Sting: Yes, and it will be you two, vs., US TWO FOR YOUR NITRIX TAG TITLES Match starts Ziggler and Rhodes are beat down vicously, and then Nash, Hogan, and Wild show up. Wild distracts the ref, then Nash and Hogan come on and beat up Ziggler and Rhodes even more Eric goes for the pin 1....2......3 Match 3 Double J Jackker, coming out in a jacket for some reason, is in the ring, then Maryse comes in Eric comes out Eric: As I am the GM, I am making this a title match for the now vacant Slaughterhouse Womens Title that I vacated Match starts Nash, Eric, Hogan, Wild, Sting, David Flair, Ric Flair, even Ezekiel Jackson and Kaity Linn come out and take turns distracting the ref and beating up on Maryse Double J Jacker then goes for the cover on Maryse 1...2.....3 MAIN EVENT The Dudleys are in the ring Eric and the rest of his crew come out Eric: Now look Dudleys, you have the chance of a lifetime, you can be in the newest version of nWo, gWo, Great World Order. gWo will givw you many opportunities, and right now, we have to ask for your decision, yes or no? Bubba: You will find out in our tag match Eric and Sting get in the ring Match starts Bubba Ray and D von lay in the middle of the ring, allowing themselves to be pinned to unify the tag titles 1....2......3 WE HAVE YOU WINNERS AND THE NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF ALL HWE, STING AND ERIC BISCHOFF.